Magic
by nestcaskett
Summary: Posible continuación del 3x12 (Puf, estas muerto)


**Este capítulo lo vi hace un par de días y desde entonces no me saco de la cabeza la idea de qué habría pasado si el capítulo hubiera continuado, asique aquí os dejo un one-shot con mi idea. Espero que os guste. **

Magic

No se sentía con ganas de nada tras la ruptura con Gina y la invitación de Kate para ir a cenar le había pillado por sorpresa. Si se lo hubiera propuesto cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que no, pero él no podía decir que no a pasar un rato fuera del trabajo con Kate, además, si alguien podía animarle ahora era ella.

La cena, quitando los momentos en los que se quedabas callados mirándose y en los que se notaba la tensión que había entre ellos, estaba siendo distendida y animada. Beckett contaba anécdotas de su abuelo y Castle recordaba lo sorprendida que se quedaba Alexis cada vez que le hacia un truco de magia y lo mucho que echa de menos eso.

Al final Castle se salió con la suya y pago la cena de los dos, argumentando que era su manera de agradecer que le hubiera animado. Un _"tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi"_ fue lo que recibió por parte de ella. Fue todo un caballero y la ayudo a ponerse el abrigo y después se permitió acariciar sus hombros y sus brazos. Estaba muy cerca de ella y un dulce olor a cerezas le embriagaba. Se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco se movía, tal vez disfrutaba del momento al igual que él. Beckett carraspeó y él volvió al mundo real. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla y perderse en sus labios, en su cuello, en todo su cuerpo.

Beckett iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que hizo el camino de vuelta a su casa de forma automática. Cuando aparcó recordó que Castle estaba allí con ella.

-Castle, lo siento. He olvidado dejarte en tu casa.

-No pasa nada. Cogeré un taxi.

Se bajan del coche y Castle la acompaña hasta su portal.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche.

-Castle si vuelves a darme las gracias te juro que te pego un tiro- solo sonríe y disfruta de la risa de él. Se le ve tan sexy cuando ríe. Se pregunta cómo sería sentirla sobre sus labios.

-Lo he pasado muy bien. Lo necesitaba.

-Lo sé- el escritor la mira extrañado. –No era mi intención, pero cuando he salido de la sala de descanso te he escuchado. Sé que has roto con Gina, y de verdad que lo siento.

-Bueno…sabía que iba a acabar pronto. El problema era que no estábamos enamorados- se queda callado unos segundos mirando la nada y después la mira a ella. -¿Conoces ese momento en el que te das cuenta de que no paras de pensar en la otra persona?, ¿esa sensación de impaciencia por verle?, ¿la excitación cuando te toca?, ¿el calor que se te pone en el pecho cuando estás con él y que te hace sentir invencible?

-Si…-dijo en un susurro, sin poder dejar de mirarle y con el corazón acelerado.

-He experimentado todas esas cosas, pero no por Gina.

-Castle…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, los labios de Beckett fueron atrapados por los del escritor. Estuvo un rato sin reaccionar, abrumada por la sensación. Kate se olvidó de Josh, de todo lo que tenía con él y se entregó al beso. Abrió la boca para que él la explorara.

Castle rompió el beso. Se separó y la miraba fijamente, esperando una bofetada por su parte. Se asombró cuando vio que era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa y le agarraba la cara para volver a besarlo, con más ímpetu que la primera vez.

Un gemido les hizo saber que aquello ya era imparable. Castle arrastro a Beckett hasta que la acorralo contra la puerta. La agarró de la cintura y la arrimó más a él, haciendo notar su excitación. Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, Kate intentaba sacar las llaves. Al entrar se olvidaron del ascensor y subieron corriendo las escaleras. Se paraban en cada descansillo para besarse.

Dentro del apartamento la cosa cambió. Se quedaron uno enfrente del otro, mirándose y con la respiración agitada. El momento dejo de ser salvaje y se tornó delicado. Beckett se quitó el abrigo y Castle la imitó. Se acercó a él, le saco la camisa, se la desabrocho, se la quitó y le acarició el torso. Castle por su parte le acariciaba la cintura por debajo del jersey, que más tarde la ayudaría a quitarse. Beckett le coge de la mano y lo lleva hasta la habitación, donde hace que se tumbe en la cama y tras quitarse los pantalones se coloca junto a él y comienza a besarle el torso a la vez que masajea su erección por encima de los pantalones.

-Espera un momento- Beckett se levanta y sale de la habitación. Castle aprovecha para liberar presión y quitarse los pantalones, quedándose solo con los bóxers. Kate vuelve con una cubitera. –Te dije que sabía hacer un truco con cubitos de hielo.

Deja la cubitera a un lado, al igual que su sujetador, y se sube a horcajadas sobre él. Coge dos cubitos, uno en cada mano, y comienza a deslizarlos por los brazos, los hombros y el pecho del escritor, que se contrae ante el frío contacto.

-Ahora abrázame.

Castle obedece, entendiendo al momento el porqué de la petición. La sensación que experimenta su piel fría con el contacto de la cálida piel de ella es casi inexplicable. Nunca, en sus muchas aventuras amorosas, ha sentido algo así. Con Kate es diferente, todo es diferente.

En un rápido movimiento la tumba y se queda sobre ella. La besa con pasión mientras acaricia sus pechos y oprime más su erección contra ella. Decide acabar con los preliminares. Los dos ahogan sus gemidos en un beso cuando se sienten uno parte del otro. El principio es lento para ajustarse uno al otro, pero pronto Castle lo deja atrás cuando Kate le pide más intensidad.

Las embestidas del escritor son rápidas y profundas. Beckett ya no se molesta en taparse la boca cada vez que un orgasmo la sacude. No se recupera de uno cuando empieza a sentir otro. Alcanza un último climax junto al de Castle, que se derrama en su interior. Se queda un rato más sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sintiendo los dedos de Kate enredados en su pelo. Levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente, con infinita ternura.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Tras un pequeño beso, Castle se coloca junto a ella que enseguida se abraza a él y acomoda la cabeza en su pecho. Cuando sus respiraciones y sus corazones se calman se quedan dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Castle se despierta y se encuentra solo en la habitación. Mira a su alrededor, pero no ve rastro de Kate y tampoco de su ropa de ayer que debería estar tirada por el suelo.

-¿Kate?

No tarda en aparecer por la puerta, completamente vestida. Se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a él.

-Hola…

-Hola…

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Estupendamente. Tenía una buena acompañante- coge su mano y Kate esconde una sonrisa. –Por un momento he pensado que te habías ido sin decirme nada.

-Sabes que yo no haría eso.

-Si…lo sé…En verdad creí que te habías arrepentido de lo de anoche y que no querías estar aquí cuando me despertara- agacha la cabeza.

-Castle, escúchame- se incorpora para subirse más en la cama y le coge la cara para obligarlo a mirarla. –Nunca podría arrepentirme de algo que llevo deseando años. Pero quiero saber qué significo para ti lo de anoche.

-Si te refieres a si significo algo de una noche, la respuesta es no. Hace tiempo que contigo quiero algo más que una noche- los dos sonríen. –Ahora yo quiero saber qué va a pasar con nosotros.

-No lo sé…el tiempo lo dirá. Lo que sí sé es que quiero intentarlo.

-¿Qué?- dice con un tono de sorpresa.

-Una relación contigo Castle. Quiero intentarlo. Solo si tú también quieres.

-Claro que quiero, Kate. Lo quiero todo contigo- se besan acaloradamente.

-Bien…Esta misma mañana hablaré con Josh.

-Aahh el chico de la moto. Me había olvidado de él.

-Oye, por lo que a mí respecta él ya no es mi pareja, ¿vale?

-Vale- se vuelven a besar.

-Me voy a comisaría, ¿irás?

-Me paso por el loft para cambiarme de ropa y allí estaré. Y Kate…-la coge de la mano antes de que salga. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- le dice sobre sus labios.

Cuando siente la puerta cerrarse, Castle se vuelve a tumbar en la cama. Se siente extasiado, pleno, eufórico. Esto que ahora tiene con Kate, lo que siente cuando esta con ella es lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que buscaba: MAGIA.


End file.
